victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Started Guide!
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? We've got your back. Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Sign Up To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says sign up fill out the form, and go through the process. Please do not make a new account if you already have an existing account to create more original characters, it is a violation of the Wiki Policies. Log In If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki, right? Make Your Own Character Even better, you can make your own character! To make your own character, create a forum page (example) fill this form: Name: Image: (check the "Getting an image" part of this Guide to know more) Gender: Age: Height: Personality: Occupation(s): Family: Relationships: Friends: Enemies: Interests: Talent: Weaknesses: Education: Portrayer: After filling the form, send it to this page, and wait for someone to approve your character.(Make sure to read the instructions on the page.) After that, you can go make your character page (see below). Character Page For a template, click here. For the Article title, put in the name of your character, and click to create your character page. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. This works for every user. You must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an Image So, earlier on, you may have noticed that your character will need an image. Most users just use a photo of a celebrity, which is fine, so long as that celebrity is not '''already being used by another user, you'll have to save the photo, then upload it to the wiki. [[Forum:Character Form/Face Claim|here] to see the celebrities being used.] Getting Word and Action Bubbles Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. '''This works for ''all ''characters. You must make a template. To make a template, you must click contribute, and then click create page. A rectangular window will come up. Type Template:THENAMEOFYOURTEMPLATE into the filed and then select the "Blank Page" option. Then, click "Create Page." Put it on "Source" mode. It must say this: } |text = }}} or } |text= } |color2= middle color |color4= bottom color}} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. You may also wish to use a roleplaying bubble, for your character's actions. Use this code and follow the same procedures as above. } |color2 = bottom color |line = line color}} If you want to use the hexadecimal code for the colours, which gives you a wider variety of colours to use, here is a colour picker to help you. ColorPicker To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: for the word bubble and for the RP bubble. Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the comments come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get comments from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click reply at the bottom of their comment. You can also start a roleplay or reply to one using a Congratulations! You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat. For more information on chat policies, check out this page. Category:Getting Started Category:Content